1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a polarizer and a flat panel display apparatus including the polarizer. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a polarizer that improves the bright room contrast and visibility of a flat panel display apparatus and a flat panel display apparatus that includes the polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses have been developed that can be portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, field emission display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that have a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast, and a fast response speed, and thus, are considered as next generation display apparatuses. On the other hand, organic light emitting display apparatuses, which have a light emitting layer formed of an organic material, have advantages in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed and can emit multi-colors.
Flat panel display apparatuses are fabricated to be thin and lightweight in order to be portable and to be usable outdoors. However, when a user watches a display apparatus outdoors, sunlight may be reflected by the screen, and thus, the bright room contrast and visibility may be degraded. In particular, organic light emitting display apparatuses may be prone to having problems due to reflection since these apparatuses include a metal reflective layer.
In order to solve the above problem, a circular polarizing plate may be disposed on a surface of the organic light emitting display apparatus. The circular polarizing plate is a linear polarizing plate that is formed as a wire grid shape by forming a linear pattern using a thin metal material. However, a grid formed of a material including metal reflects external light or reflects the light emitted from the flat panel display apparatus, and thus, the contrast is degraded and the brightness of the flat panel display apparatus is lowered.